1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-medical imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an electro-medical imaging apparatus that can convert a light signal into an electric digital signal using a thin film transistor (TFT) including chalcogen-based semiconductor elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray scanning apparatus are used in various medical examinations, for example, examinations to determine a fracture of a bone or damage to internal organs. Generally, X-ray imaging is performed by irradiating x-rays onto a medium, for example, a human body, and exposing an x-ray film with images formed according to the changes of the penetrating x-ray intensities because of penetrating, refracting, or reflecting the x-ray by the human body. The x-ray film is expensive and disposable and the method using the x-ray film should employ physical means for enlarging, and storing images, thereby being costly in terms of space and time. Furthermore, the use of the disposal x-ray films has additional problems such as squandering of resources and environmental pollution.